Necrotica
by Hat-Wearing Creep
Summary: Dawn era. Girlycard explains and demonstrates to Walter that bloodshed, corpses and the experience of war itself are filled with intense emotion and can become a powerful aphrodisiac. GCxYW. This one's for you, Dreadnot.


Necrotica

†

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing:the Dawn and its characters are property of Kohta Hirano. No infringement on this copyright is intended.

* * *

Silence, when timed correctly, is the most commanding expression, and as it overcame the battlefield on a night claimed by melting snow, it only served to further imprint the moment on one's memory, and these were Walter's thoughts as he stood amidst a dismembered tangle of bodies.

The moon was nearly full and glistened like a gigantic, moist eyeball staring down his back with illumination, and he turned slightly to glance over his shoulder and scout for the only other presence in the bloody, snow-coated desolation.

"What are you doing?" he inquired non-chalantly, examining the bodily fluids spattered on his person with little interest.

Alucard answered with a white grin that could have been a child's night-light. Though much less filth covered his attire compared to Walter, his gloves were drenched, or at least Walter figured they were because he could scarcely see them, save for a wet gleam.

"Haven't you ever stopped to look at blood in the moonlight, Angel of Death?" came the pre-pubescent, gilded tone of the vampire at last.

Walter could have snickered at the drama of the setting - Alucard standing atop a mound of corpses and refuse, wearing that unmistakable, rakish expression, everything accented by the gloves soaked to the point of being unrecognizable.

"I never really thought about it. At least, not that I can remember." The butler replied, crossing his arms. He figured the vampire had some sort of abstract point to make.

"I would have expected otherwise, what with all of the kills you've made." The vampire commented, not taking his gaze from his gloves. Walter shifted, his eyes drawing over the petite form of his cohort with their typical half-lidded look of incurable ennui. Quiet claimed the situation again, and Alucard smirked to himself as he felt the young retainer's eyes behind him.

After a few moments, perhaps even in his own odd way attempting to make a melodramatic impression, the monster spoke again.

"It appears eerily black - a trick of the moon." He continued at last, finishing his thoughts from earlier. By this time, Walter had been inexplicably drawn to the side of the nymphish Alucard. Oddly enough, he did not even recall taking the steps, but set the thought aside as he peered over the white wool-clad shoulder.

"So it does." Verbosity was never Walter's strong suit. The light hit the undead youth's saturated gloves at an angle, and while most everything around them was coated in a silvery blue light, the life's essence that should have been a shouting red was indeed far darker and unsettling in its hue.

"You should pause more often to enjoy the pleasures and simplicities that come along with war - look around us." Alucard directed, doing the same himself as he finally tore his eyes away from his outstretched palms. The scene before them was one of a battlefield worn by the spoils of a war that had already been going on for too long. There were corpses (and pieces of corpses) in all states of decay scattered everywhere, blood was crying from the ground, discarded, broken weapons and all manners of litter were strewn about. Walter took a brief, sweeping gaze over the scene before returning his bemused eyes to the figure in front of him.

"All of this… the battlefield, the blood, and the piles of corpses, combine to make an exquisite aphrodisiac. It's intoxicating, wouldn't you say, Angel of Death?" the smaller, effeminate youth solicited, turning and meeting the young butler's eyes with his own for added impact.

Walter was fairly adjusted to Alucard's bizarre perceptions of things, but not much could have prepared him for what he had just heard.

"_Aphrodisiac?_" he echoed, scoffing in disbelief. Leave it to the vampire to suggest something so objectionable.

"Yes." Alucard answered matter-of-factly, leaning in close to the other boy's face. "In fact, the battlefield is one of the most emotionally intense and erotic places possible to indulge in carnal pleasures." He finished with a look that could only be described as equally psychotic and seductive.

Walter's skin crawled across his bones at the facial expression, not out of fright but out of intrigue, though he himself was not aware that was the reason.

"You've got to be kidding." He protested, even as he felt sure that his brother-in-arms was far from joking.

"I assure you, the statement is not false. Because the tension and complexity of emotions is so strong for people involved in war, making love in a place where all of the elements are present, like this battlefield, is among the most intense and powerful erotic experiences permitted to the human mind and body." The lolita-esque nosferatu explained with a tone like dangling cherry blossoms.

"And I suppose you know from experience, right?" Walter chided, though he refused the urge to roll his eyes. Nothing of a sexual or romantic nature ever really held the young butler's interest at all, and he seemed genuinely sore and dulled at everything concerning such subjects. "We really shouldn't dawdle any longer out here, Alucard." He added, lighting up a cheap, crumpled cigarette and taking a long, soft drag that seemed to be a grateful relief of stress.

"You don't believe me." Alucard said after Walter had taken a couple more pulls of smoke off of his cigarette, blinking slowly in acquiescence. "I suppose it is something better demonstrated than discussed." He purred out softly, with a bit of wily amusement in his voice.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by that?" the retainer was quick to ask, eyes darting up from the ground only to meet air before him. Alucard had vanished from sight.

However, before he could react or call out his name, he felt two damp and silky hands grasping his shoulders from behind him. Walter looked down at the slender, gloved hands holding him in place, soaked in blood that looked as black as the night air. Much to his disconcertment, the hands began to glide; first over his vest and its buttons, then down the lines of his waist and finally, onto his trousers.

"Alucard," he objected, "I _really _don't have time for your shenanigans right now." The fine hair on the nape of his neck stood up as he felt peach-soft lips tremble against the back of his left ear.

"Oh, but you do, Angel of Death, and it's only the two of us. Don't try to hold out on me. You won't be disappointed; I can promise that at the very least._ …Work is over. Let's play._" The undead youth cooed to his ally like the Sirens to Odysseus as he tugged urgently at the lapels of his human companion's garments.

If he really wanted to, Alucard could do whatever he desired to his Field-Ops partner by force. He was a vampire after all, and possessed several times the strength of any human being, of course. But Alucard wasn't that type of vampire, and he wanted to make sure Walter had, if nothing else, resigned himself to letting him play his eccentric and degrading little game.

Before Walter had a chance to verbally dispute what had been said, Alucard pulled downward on his shoulders, and the both of them landed atop the mound of mutilated bodies they had previously been standing on. He slipped out from underneath the somewhat irritated and bewildered butler, and was now hovering over him, gloved fingertips pressed lightly against the center of his chest.

Only a few disgruntled, heavy breaths came from Hellsing's top trashman before he finally managed to utter an exasperated "I don't believe this," squirming and attempting to throw the weight of the other boy off of him. The more he moved, the more Alucard seemed to enjoy it as he began to remove the clothing from the body beneath him.

Walter had been pressed into a position that did not allow for much movement of the arms, and the cigarette he had been smoking had fallen somewhere unbeknownst to him when he was pulled down to the ground. Nevertheless, he tried to get himself loose even as his heart resonated violently in his chest, and he refused to admit to himself he found the predicament he was in to be precarious, yet somehow scintillating for a reason he couldn't quite put a finger on.

A hiss erupted from those human lips as crisp, cold air hit the bare flesh of his wiry chest, and at the same time the immortal lips only a few inches above shattered into a ghastly, glowing white grin of perverse elation. Alucard's blood-marred gloves trailed downward, dipping into the concave of Walter's stomach, then weaseling into his trousers and admiring the flesh within. He played along, pausing to trace the hipbones that protruded ever so slightly under the skin before venturing downward, tracing the natural contours and textures of his human partner's most sensitive areas with gooey, soft gloves still permeated to the core with the dark liquid of life. The sensation was indescribable, incomparable to any other.

Everywhere Alucard's hands traced, a dark, viscous trail was left like a mark of penance on Walter's pallid flesh. Putting his young companion into life-threatening or dignity-compromising situations was undeniably one of his many specialties. Beneath him, the Hellsing family butler was shocked, but shivering and blue-lipped in the winter air now that his bare skin had been showcased to the moon and stars.

"Looks like you had better stop struggling and help me produce some heat, Angel of Death…or you might catch ill," a deliberately obvious observation came from above the human.

"Well no shit," Walter hissed through cold-clenched teeth, reaching up to take hold of the body hovering before him. "It wouldn't be half as bad if I weren't being molested by a cold, dead body."

"You wouldn't be half as interested if I possessed a live, human body, and you and I both know it." Alucard murmured, his lips moving the words right atop the mouth of his partner. The comment was unfortunately true and therefore left the teenager no room for verbal rebuttal. Instead, a furious red blush appeared over his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose, and he opened his mouth, biting down hard on the bottom lip brushing against his. Drawing a delayed trickle of blood from his startled undead seducer, he proceeded to crush their mouths painfully together in the most violent and intense kiss he could manage. The vampire's eyes widened briefly, pleasantly surprised at the sudden passion and change of attitude in his young comrade, and he returned the behavior in like kind and savored the dribble of blood mixed with the taste of both of their mouths as they started to take the steps toward their fevered intimate exchange.

Even as tempting as Alucard was and as aroused as he had become, Walter could not help but recall conversations in the evening at the Hellsing Estate in the back of his mind. Arthur had forewarned him in a casual way about how cunning and manipulative the family's "pet" vampire could be, but it seemed like he made a point not to mention anything sexual regarding Alucard during those discussions. He realized what he was doing and that what he had partially initiated with the vampire was dangerous. Nevertheless, he failed to see a cause for alarm, since he lived every day not knowing what was going to happen or whether he would even live to see the following morning.

"_If you are aware of the consequences and remain apathetic, is it really so dangerous, my Angel?" _ An abnormally long tongue dropped down from Walter's mouth and traced the impressions of his ribs hidden under the skin. Agile hands sure of what they wanted slid the child-like vampire's tie off and unbuttoned his jacket and shirt. The butler's mind wandered, grasping for a handle on the moment.

Alucard was the only companion Walter's life's experiences and situations had afforded him, and he felt without hesitation that being so different from other "normal" people had caused him to be unable to seek or accept affection or comfort from any average human being. His thoughts were interrupted.

"_The pleasure you would receive from another human like yourself is meager in comparison to what you will enjoy from me as my lover. You will never have the desire for affection from your fellow humans again."_ The voice in the young retainer's mind was insistent and confident, trailing feverishly across his thought patterns. He was unable to repress the involuntary shudder that moved under his skin as their partly clothed bodies touched, pressing flesh against flesh in some areas, garments mingling with movement in others.

Walter felt that the close, deep relationship he had begun to develop with the monster was not avoidable - as he saw it, they were_ both_ monsters. There were no rules saying that monsters could not love one another, or seek comfort in each other's arms. Suddenly, he could think of nothing else but the exquisite sensation he was feeling as their two bodies fit together. There was a pause, though whether it was for emphasis or absorption of the moment one couldn't say. Then, they began to move in rhythm with one another, deliberately slowly as every detail and sensory experience was committed to memory.

If he was too inhuman to be intimate with a human, then naturally his only remaining option was to seek consolation from another with the same dilemma. It was under the premise that monsters were free to comfort their own that Hellsing's Angel of Death gave his virginity willingly to the family vampire, atop a pile of mutilated corpses in the middle of a battlefield.

Walter and Alucard lay sprawled amidst the dismembered bodies of previously slain soldiers, the vampire lost in reverie as the Angel caught his breath, before finally they re-dressed themselves in comfortable silence and began to walk in the general direction of the Hellsing rendezvous point covered in decay, gore and bodily fluids.

"Well, Angel of Death, what do you say?" Alucard inquired with a mischievous tone as they walked side by side.

"About what?" They both half-snickered at themselves, and the retainer looked up.

"The battlefield's erotic appeal. You remember what I was saying, I'm sure," came the reply.

"…You were right." Walter said after a moment, smirking as he exhaled cigarette smoke. Alucard nodded, and their private laughter filled the dead air.


End file.
